


Far Ranging Wizards

by ejetzer



Series: New World Wizards [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejetzer/pseuds/ejetzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on http://ejetzer.tumblr.com/post/102303100023/wizards-extend-their-transportation-system</p>
    </blockquote>





	Far Ranging Wizards

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on http://ejetzer.tumblr.com/post/102303100023/wizards-extend-their-transportation-system

A dark figure appeared against the lit up sky, on top of a hill in the distance. Agaisnt the brightness of the aurora, it was easy to see them. They looked thin, as if dressed for much warmer weather. The Watcher went to greet them. “Hi friend! I hope you travelled well!” “I did, I did… Well and quickly.” replied the simply dressed stranger. Their skin was light brown and smooth, and their features looked like those of the people in the far South, where the pyramids were. “You look like you come from far. Where are you from?” asked the Watcher, handing the traveller some warmer clothes. “I’m from Nazca!” answered the wizard, now putting on the warm leather & fur coat. “From the Public Transportation Services. We’re working on a new station for the portkey network. The new antennas are pretty high, and we wanted to see how far they could reach.” “Well, this is the first inukchuk North of the North-Eastern river. Let me draw you a map…” The Watcher took her walking stick and began sketching a crude map of the Northern continent in the sparkling snow. “Here you have the Western Mountains, that go down all the way to Nazca. These are the Eastern Mountains, and right here, just above them, is the North-Eastern river, going from the Large Lakes to the Eastern sea.” “This seems like quite a distance. Is this this region’s antena?” asked the stranger, gesturing towards the stone inukchuk behind them. “Yes. Does your new station in Nazca use cloud waves to displace you?” “No, we tried to use lightning. Normally I should have travelled due North, but as you see I’ve been sent off course by quite a lot.” “It might be because of the mountain, and possibly because of the Sky Lights, too.” “Yeah, I noticed them. What are they? We don’t have anything like that in the South.” They both looked up, standing in quiet awe for a few minutes. “It’s the Sun.” “The Sun? But it’s night, how…” “Not it’s light, but it’s wind. We’re not quite sure what it is exactly, but we know it’s not a spell, and we know it comes from the Sun. We call it “wind” because it behaves just like it, moving around wildly, sometimes giving out gigantic gusts. At times, it’s so strong that it interferes with our spells. It never interacts with the lightning, but then, we’ve never seen lightning go through them. Maybe they act like some kind of wall.” “We’ll have to test it; we can’t randomly jump East & West at random…” “I wouldn’t worry about that too much.” said the Watcher. “The spells on the inukchuk aren’t affected by them, so you can always just use them if you can get this far.” “We’ll probably meet again; now I have to go and try to return home. Do you want the clothes back now?” asked the Nazcan, gesturing at their whole body. “You can keep them for now; we have plenty. Plus, some of you will probably come back. Just make good use of them!” replied the Watcher, a large smile on her face. “Thank you.” said the Nazcan, as they touched the stone statue and disappeared in a cracking noise.


End file.
